vulpineimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Sampetra
Sampetra (the same Sampetra that, according to legend, was ruled by the pine marten Ublaz Mad Eyes) is a tropical island located southeast of the East Tookumberry Key yet northeast of the Mahsterious Sahthern Cahntinent. A smaller island than Vulpinsula, the terrain of Sampetra is also very odd in comparison; there are no trees on the island, leaving it extremely open to attack, but good for farming and trade. Most of the islands stone houses are located on the beaches, though there are some farmers huts further inland. Mainly through the efforts of a former Minister of War, Sampetra was turned into a trade colony, resupply stop, and major forward base. A prime stop for Imperial trade ships, Sampetra booms on the business it receives from the Imperium. It exists as a sort of vassal state, run by a governor who does virtually nothing other than drink brandy and paint model ships. 'The Battle for Sampetra '(1728) Before the Battle of Valles Mensa, the Imperium found themselves on the brink of war with Alkamar. This began with their assault on the island of Sampetra, a key for both sides to hold. For the Imperium, it was their first forward base, allowing them greater control over waters outside of their control. For Alkamar, it was the missing link in their island chain, stretching back to the homeland. While the Imperial Navy patrolled their outer waters for signs of fighting (knowing that their allies at Sampetra were out in the open, and likely to be attacked). Unfortunately, their preparations had been for naught. Though the Navy of the small island had made a showing, their defenses were nothing for the Man-of-Wars of the Alkamarian Fleet which swept upon them. The coast was bombarded, houses decimated by the trebuchets and ballaste of the fleet. Thankfully, a large supply ship was slowed by their assault, forcing them to return fire the next day. With this small boon of time, the Admiral sent word to his Imperial allies, missertrossing the Captains of the Navy. And so the BlackShip, the Skeered of Nothing, and The Golden Hide made up the distance, preparing for an attack. The "Red Castle," "Increased Joy," "Green Dragon," and "Flying Dragon," the four Man-of-Wars of the Alkamarian Empire's First Mobile Striking Force, had begun a long range and heavy bombardment, while the larger galleons launched their heavy ordnance at the approaching Navy fleet. There was no real hope they'd win. The Imperial Navy, consisting of only outdated galleys, was too slow to match the speed of the newer and quicker galleys and galleasses they were up against. The smaller Sampetra defense squadron found itself heavily outnumbered, nearly five to one in most respects, and they were cut to pieces in relatively short order. Nearer to the end of the battle, only two were left out of nearly 26 original vessels. While the Alkamarian fleet is busy bombarding the shore, the Imperial Navy is swinging around the back, preparing a counter attack. Nervous the state of the Imperial fleet, the Admiral of the Alkamarian Fleet abandons the offensive, instead turning to seek out the Navy. The trap is sprung, and Red Castle, Increased Joy, and Green Dragon are sunk in a massive offensive. After a chase that drags into the dusk hours, the Skeered spots and burns the Flying Dragon. Thus with the loss of five vessels, four of them the most important in the fleet, the Admiral of the Alkamarian Navy turns to lick his wounds. Ladorak, currently the head of the offensive, allows him to flee, knowing that there was nothing to gain. For now, Alkamar had been stopped in it's tracks. Use as a Maelstrom base (1733) The island was briefly used by Maelstrom during their conflict with the Imperium as an operating base and gathering point for the combined fleet that would later attack Bully Harbor. (See Golden Hide thread "Beneath the Black Flag") Category:Non-Imperial Locations